When Halo Falls
by jensentaylor
Summary: What if finding new love will give him the right to forget about his last love? Carter-118 would do anything to forget about the pain of losing his first love.
1. 01 - She Was Everything

Carter-181 leaned against the wall as he stared at the floor, trying to get HER out of his head. Miranda Keyes fell four years ago when Truth thought it was okay to pull out a big joke, and shot her in the back. Carter wasn't there, but everything was itching him when he thinks about it. He was supposed to keep her safe, that is what he promised her. He promised her that he'd keep her safe, or if not him, Master Chief, but that didn't happen. Few days after her fallen with the covenant, he fell as well. He was probably dead somewhere, and came back alive. That was John for you. Carter became good friends with him after having a simple conversation with his AI Cortana, who does resemble Miranda Keyes in every way possible. Catherine created her.

Though, what was worse? Being stuck on Halo, or living with guilt? Carter was banging himself with this, and having her mother in the same room with him only made things worse for him. Miranda never liked talking about her mom, and if she did, she'd be blasting about how controlling she was through her childhood. Carter actually opened up Miranda, and all her secrets was in his heart. He respected her. Way too much.

And having her dead- It made him sting with pain. Catherine Halsey looks like her. Well of course, since they are family, but he could see her. Even if Miranda has different eye color from her mother. It flashed to him. Leaving him blind with Miranda's beauty. It was like he was in the same room as her again. And everything flashes back to him.

When she left him. Alone. Afraid. His nightmares continued on. The same ones over and over again, but something about these nightmares were different from the last before he met Miranda. He keeps seeing her die. He imagined it. Flood bursting, Chief and The Arbiter coming right through. The way the Arbiter tells it- It seems like they were working together for a short time, and Miranda was already fallen to the floor. A Type-33 Guided Munition Launcher striking needles in her body. Every time he has this nightmare, he wakes up in shocked. Sweat dripping down his entire body.

He was there. After words. The aftermath glued to his memory bank. When he finally arrived, he felt pain rush through his body like no other. He couldn't even breathe in his suit, and falling to his knees wasn't even the half of it. He felt tears rush through his body, wanting to jump out and surprise people, but he wasn't human. He's machine, but seeing her only made him feel human thoughts. Human feelings. She made him feel human. She was engaged with him. Two days before, anyway. She announced a special thing, making him jump from the spot, asking the girl to marry him. They were going to become a family, and now? It seems like no one in this world could ever be happy.

She was the love of his life. He loved her, and she loved him, "I should've of kept her safe." Carter mumbled to himself, thinking he was the only one that heard it, but Catherine looked at him with her blue eyes, concerned why the heck this Spartan was talking to himself. "What are you talking about?" he asked, her voice so low and concerned for his behavior.

"I-" Before he could finish, Sarah Palmer comes in, having her suit on like always. It seems like Carter never seen her without that on. His eyes even twitched to the side so he couldn't eye his own commander, and the person in custody. He has a small crush on her, like it's so bad that his cheeks flush to a red color every time the girl talks to him, but he wasn't ready to move on if Palmer ever gave him a chance, which she would never do.

His heart was still with Miranda Keyes.

* * *

 _ **Before The Events of HALO 2.**_

Carter walked out of the room, stretching out his neck as he pulsed pressure to it. He hasn't been sleeping good. Nightmares keep occurring. Sweat became a big problem with how he controls them at night. He never really talked to anyone about these occurring dreams. He always kept everything in. He had no family. Died back on Reach. Who the heck knows how he made it out alive, but does that really matter? He had no friends that he felt comfortable with. He was alone. And he was afraid. People thought Spartans were strong. Independent, but Carter felt more and more away from that. He knew he'll always be alone, but he ran into HER.

Her. Miranda Keyes. She was usually out on the field, doing her magic, but she was right up close. Her body almost falling to the ground, but Carter caught her right away, a hand below her waist. "I'm-"

"It's fine. I should've of looked where I was going. My fault. Not yours-" She stopped, actually looking up at the Spartan. "Spartan."

Carter smiled, twisted her neck to the side. "No, it's my fault. Don't blame yourself." He kept his eyes on the beautiful girl, not letting that smile of his wash away. She reminded him of someone, he couldn't put his finger on who it was though. He was too focused oh her looks. Her looks that blinded him. Green eyes sparking up with his blue ones.

She smiled back, laughing. "I'm quite clumsy, but shush, don't tell people that. I might get kicked out." She joked, which made Carter laugh with her.

"I wouldn't do that..." Now he was the one that eyed her name tag, "Keyes. Like Jacob Keyes?"

Jacob Keyes was her father. Captain Jacob Keyes of The Pillar of Autumn. Carter heard that it was taken down by Convnant, but news that the captain was alive is true. He was alive and well, from what he heard. "Yeah, that's my dad. Kind of the big reason why I found myself in this business. To make him proud." She shrugged her shoulders back, "You? What is your real name?"

Carter Hartman. Say it, Carter. Do it. You know your real name, but Catherine made sure you weren't him anymore. "Carter-118, but Carter Hartman is my name." It was uncommon for Spartans to say their real name. Do you see the Master Chief sitting himself up, and actually alerted the whole marines about how he's John... Whatever. Whatever his last name is.

"Carter. That name looks good on you." She was teasing him, and a hand was now on his shoulder. He was quite taller than her, which was basically the cutest thing Carter has ever realized. He looked at her hand, "No need to compliment me, ma'am." He stated right back, only making Miranda take her hand off his armor. He actually felt a spark.

"I have some free time later. Surprising, since we're fighting in a war, but do you want to- Hang out or something? Grab some lunch tomorrow?" Miranda was pretty nervous, he could hear it in her voice. There was no need for her to do that, anyway. Carter would probably do worst, "I'm up for that."

* * *

Carter shook his head as Sarah breathed in and out of her nose, looking at the worst person you could have on this ship. Catherine Halsey. She kidnapped kids for Spartan research. He wasn't against her like everyone else was. Sarah, although, hated the old lady with a passion. She gives her enough snarky looks that would take 10 pages up from her own journal.

"I don't know why Lasky brought you in, but if you do something stupid to this ship, I'll make sure to shoot you. In the skull." Palmer pointed a finger at her combat pistol that was hanging on the side of her belt. Carter put a hand on Palmer's chest, shaking his head at the Spartan. "Don't."

Palmer rolled her eyes, "I'm just giving her an order. She's here to look into that didact thing, nothing else."

"I built the ship anyway, I should get some respect." Catherine pointed a finger at the two Spartans, "And I created you almost. Be happy about that."

Palmer almost ripped Carter's arm off, even with his suit on perfectly. She was about to fight the old lady, but now Carter had two hands on the girl's shoulders. Keeping his eyes on her. Blue attacking Brown. "Don't. Lasky would be pissed off."

Palmer didn't speak, only flicking her body away from the hand's of Carter. "Right. You deal with her." And there she walked out.

Catherine started to chuckle, "Oh dear. I never thought my Spartans would actually hate me."

Carter looked back at her, "Don't act like you're important. You're not even ranked, so I'd shut your mouth." He sounded like he was yelling at Miranda. The night where everything that was perfect actually went to hell. Miranda was pissed off at him. Worried that he died or something on their first match on Earth. He wasn't responding to him. He was knocked out by explosives, bolting his body to the ground.

He remembers how hard she slapped him, and kissing him right after. Her eyes started to tear up, and her finger was smearing in his blood. The place where not only two days later he'd find out that he has a scar. A large scar indeed and through night sessions of cuddling, she just stroked her finger across it. Kissing his lips, and saying, "I love you."

He started to shake his head, now eyeing the ground once again, "I'm sorry."

Catherine didn't answer him, only the sight of her shaking her head. "You should've of said sorry to my daughter."

His ears perked up, only hearing her say 'daughter.' His mind again bolting to Miranda Keyes. Commander. "What are you talking about, old lady?"

"My daughter was in love with you, and I knew that you asked her to marry you. Two days before she died. I get it."

"You stalked her, or something?" Carter asked, now sitting himself right next to the lady. Her grey hues coming in formation with his sight, "Don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"I wouldn't tell you anyway, but yeah, I knew that she loved you. Jacob told me about you. The mystery guy. She said that she met a guy, and he was super cute. Not even ten minutes after... She felt like she found THE one." Catherine rolled her blue eyes, shutting them closed, "First loves never die."

Carter didn't say anything. He only felt his body begin to itch. It wasn't a rash or anything like that, but he was happy. Happy that she knew that he was the one for her. Her first love. Her last love. "Even the last ones..." He nodded his head, his fist now in a ball.

"Did you love her?" She asked, now looking at the side of the Spartan.

"I really did. I loved her a lot, and I wish things were different."


	2. 02 - I Breathed Her

**Flashback.**

Miranda sat herself at her desk, hitting the video chat right away. She smiled when she realized that it was her father, who looked like he was about to jump into another battle field. She wasn't worried, she knew that he was probably the most toughest guy's out there. Probably why she decided to change her last name into Keyes. Not Halsey. It stings her insides every time she things about her mother, "Hey dad."

"Hey Miranda. How have you been? How's your training?" Jacob answered, putting a finger up that meant that he needed some time alone with his daughter.

"Great. So great. Training is wonderful. I'm meeting so many great people. It's pretty good. I met a boy." Miranda started to play around with her hair, thinking about the Spartan. His eyes were stuck in her head, and his face. Another way to keep her up all night, giggling.

Carter and her have been talking for a while now. They haven't had a first kiss yet, nor anything physical such as sex. She's waiting though, because she's actually falling for this man.

"A boy? Do I have to kill him the next time I see you?" Jacob started to tease, shaking his head.

"No, dad. You don't need to do that. He's actually pretty nice, and he's pretty... Cute," She stopped herself, but the word just slipped out. She always talked about these kind of things to her dad. She's been hoping that her mom would come around, but nope. She hasn't made contact with her at all. "Sorry, but yeah, he's pretty great. I think he's the one dad, even if I just met him."

"Okay, don't go down that road, but if you think do, then you know so..." He was about to continue, but something stopped him. "I have to go now, but take care of yourself. I love you."

And before she could say anything back, he hung up. She smiled softly, pretended not to be bothered by anything. "I love you too." And then she completely signed off, only realizing that someone was behind her. She turned her body, only seeing who it was. "Carter."

He smiled. He wasn't in his Spartan armor, he was actually in actual clothes. His body actually looked normal. Fit. "Miranda, I know it's a short notice, but do you want to go hang out right now?" He asked, laughing with a huge grin on his face.

She nodded her head, taking a hold of his hand. "Of course. Even if it's almost nightfall."

He nodded his head, "Nightfall is actually the best thing you can see."

They walked right aside from each other, slowly walking so they are outside. Wind brushing against their skin, and Miranda sat down, looking up at the stars. The stars were blazing above them. The moon wasn't making anything better either with light.

Carter sat right next to her, "I've always liked the dark."

"Why, but then again, everything in this world is dark. The universe is probably the most darkest place you'd see. It's actually very beautiful like that." Miranda started to correct herself more than a few times, thinking about the dark. The dark wasn't all that scary. It was scary if she was alone in the dark, but she had him. She wasn't alone.

"Like you." Carter stated, "You're beautiful. Like a star... You're my star, Miranda Keyes."

She started to blush, her eyes looking at his. She breathed out a laugh, "Right. I'm your star, and you're my hero." She got closer to him. Hearts beating for the right moment. The right moment to fall more in love with each other. She held her breath, closing her eyes as he did the same.

Now lips were pressed against each other, her pulling his head closer to her. It was a sweet kiss. Meaningful, too. They both have been wanting it, for a couple weeks now. They never thought a kiss could mean so much. So much power goes through their kiss, Miranda now placing her hand on his thigh as she looked for more places to actually kiss him. Feel him, "I'm sorry."

Carter laughed, kissing her lower lip as he pulled away slowly. Looking at how beautiful this girl really was. Her eyes was probably one of his favorite to look at, "Don't say sorry. Just keep making me feel happy." He mumbled, hoping she was the one that heard him. Of course she did, letting her lips find his once again.

Carter felt sweat develop behind his neck, feeling his body begin to itch. He always itched when he got nervous, which was pretty much always. He loved the feeling of her lips sway with his. It's like they were dancing, in front of everyone. Showing the strangers that they liked each other. Or loved. Carter was honestly feeling the love flush through his veins. He wanted to say something, but it was like he was in his nightmare, trying to talk but no one could ever hear him. He knows Miranda is different. She's different from all the other girls, and he appreciates that. He really does.

Miranda broke up the kiss, standing up as her hand slipped right through his, holding it tightly. She smirked, now pushing him in side. She kept on looking back, seeing how beautiful he really was. Carter kept looking at her, "What are you doing, Keyes?" He asked, laughing.

She giggled, "Don't worry about it, Hartman."

Then they stopped, right in front of her bedroom. She breathed in and out, her hand falling to the side of his cheeks. She trailed her thumb across her perfect cheeks, oh how they were perfect. "I've been dreaming about this..." She whispered, now kissing his lips once more.

Carter didn't pull away, knowing what she was about to do with him. She pulled him closer, shutting the door right behind them when they arrived in her room. She softly pushed him on the bed, putting her body right on top of him. She kept their kisses soft and sweet, grinding her body. He didn't want to say no to this opportunity, but when her hand slowly came to his chest, his hand pushed her away. "I-I can't-"

Miranda looked at him with wide eyes, confused. Why the hell was he stopping her? Was he gay? Was he afraid? Was he a virgin? So many questions fluttered through her head, but nothing came to a conclusion. "What?"

"I... My chest- Looks weird. Scary. Something right out of a Halloween movie." Carter closed his eyes, feeling sorry for what he had to say. He was probably the first person that could ever say no to a girl like Miranda.

"Just..." Miranda stopped herself, smiling as she started to pull his shirt off. She saw one glimpse of his body. She was already falling in love with him more and more. The scars. The bruises. Everything made her feel like she could love this man. Her lips were placed on his again, "I don't care."

Carter nodded his head, hands becoming grabby with her ass. She started to laugh with a sexy after tone right after, "God, you're great. You're not even inside of me yet." She moaned. It was a different moan. A moan Carter never heard before, which made this moment special. He smirked at her comment, lips attacking hers again. His fingers wandered down to her pants, slowly taking them off as now his mouth was across her neck.

Chills were crossing both of them. Instant chills. He never knew a girl could make him feel like this. It was absolutely insane, and they weren't going to stop anytime soon. He even sat up, her body straddling his body, crossing her feet so she was linked with him. Fingers tapped on his face as they started to grind their hips together. Clothed and everything. Moans were coming from Miranda's mouth as she smiled through their second kiss before he began to kiss down her neck, to the right spot which made her close her eyes. Feeling how great his lips were against her pale skin.

Carter now threw his shirt off, straight to the ground. Miranda started to hail her hand down his chest, feeling more and more of his scars. It bumped with the tip of her finger. She stopped herself from kissing him once again. She just looked at him. Even if it was dark. She loved his body. Everything about it was screaming that this guy wasn't like everyone else. She knew he was different, but not that different. The different that made her want more and more of him. "You're beautiful." She pointed out, making Carson snort.

"No. You're beautiful." He commented, now taking her shirt off. Revealing the perfect clothed pair of twins. She was probably the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. There was no doubt about that. Now pants were taken off. Then her underwear. "And you're also wet." He noticed, which made him leer.

"Wet for you." She admitted, now her small hands taking a hold of her bra strap, pushing them off. Breasts. The perfect kind. He has dreamed about this. A dream within a dream. Her body awakened on his body, feel their body heat emerge together. Something so perfect that the details are still unknown. Until he finds himself really inside of her. He didn't want to tease the girl. He really didn't.

She pushed his pants off, kicking them to the floor before her lips found his again, adjusting herself as she slowly fell on him. Feeling all of him. Her head kicked back, closing her eyes shut. She could feel him breathing down her neck, the heat punishing her. Carson even swallowed hard, "Baby," It was lingering on his tongue, every slight moan and groan. She kept herself quite, a small moan coming out of her mouth. Her head still flown back, Carson didn't take his time as he started to thrust into her. Slowly, but smashing with a tint of characteristic.

Now the real moans were coming out, "Fuck," She managed to spike out of her teeth, her hips grinding with his. More chills were sent to haunt her. He made her feel good. He made her feel like the only girl in the world that ever felt this way. She never felt like this way with someone, even if she had her times through guys that made her feel like trash. Just a one night stand, but this didn't feel like one. It felt like a forever and always kind of thing. She started to tug on his hair, pushing herself up and down from his member which was hard. Too hard. More moans coming out of her mouth, music to Carson's ears.

Everything about this girl was; magical. Magical shouldn't even be a word, but the way he was feeling with her was probably the most special and magical thing he could ever feel. Spartans can't feel, unless they have been shot way too many times. They don't feel sadness. Happiness. They were more like a machine than anything, but with her? He felt sparks fly up. He was in love with this girl.

* * *

Carter took off his suit after his somewhat talk with Catherine, now he was laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was thinking about HER. Of course, it's been four years since her passing, and all he can think about was how he felt when she was gone. Pain. Shock. He couldn't find the right words to express himself on how he felt that day. It felt like he still had her blood on his hands. Johnson gave her to him, and all he could do was look at her face. He couldn't see her eyes, his favorite thing about her. He loved looking at her eyes, there was nothing to deny that. He just face planted himself in her cold body, leaving himself there so he could hold her for the last time. Even if she wasn't completely there.

He shook his head back and forth, trying to get the girl out of his head. He needed to move on. Nothing that he can will ever bring her back. His throat was dry, attacking his lungs as he tried to find air. He was sweating again. He wasn't even sleeping to see the worse thing he's seen in the world. Losing his lover. His lover that was going to be his, forever and always. He slightly closed his eyes, breathing in and out. Forget about her.

And then a voice was on the other side of the room, which made him jump. It was Sarah. She wasn't in her armor, but then again, it was dark, he couldn't really see what she was wearing. "Are you okay?" She asked, attacking her lower lip with her teeth. "You seem tense."

He really was, but there was no way in hell he'll ever talk about Miranda with anyone else. The people on Infinity don't need to know about the love of his life, and how he feels guilty on how she died, "What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked, placing his body so he was against the wall, having a good look at Sarah. She turned on the light right next to them, chuckling. "You talked to Catherine earlier, and I want to know what was it about."

Sarah Palmer asking about people's business. Nothing new about that. Hell, Carter has been dealing with her ship since day one. Since he found himself becoming Fireteam Crimson. Crimson ONE was his name, commander of the fireteam. He came aboard the Infinity after the First Battle of Requiem, four to five years after Miranda's passing.

"It doesn't matter, Palmer." He slightly gave her a look, before he looked back at the wall. Heart beating against his chest as much as it really could, "And If I wanted to talk about it, I wouldn't talk to you, Commander."

His tongue slithered, low awaken voice started to echo through the room. His hands started to shudder right under him, his face becoming white as a free walking ghost. He stopped breathing for a second as his eyes twitched back to Palmer, who was just stunned at Carter. She never thought he'd say anything to her. Anything that made her weak inside. "Alright, Crimson ONE."

Her footsteps alarmed him. He felt like he stabbed himself in the heart multiple of times. He looked back, the air felt foul to him. Miranda kept coming back to his head, sticking herself to the brain. Making him feel sick to his stomach. Fake blood probably gushing from his stomach, "Miranda Keyes," He blasted her name, making Palmer look back at him.

"Miranda Keyes? You mean, Commander Miranda Keyes of the Forward Unto Dawn back in the Human-Convant War? I know of her, I had to do a paper on her when I was still in training. What about her, Carter?" Palmer asked, now sitting herself back down.

"Miranda Keyes... Yeah, Commander." He tried to find the right words. It still hurts him whenever he talks about Miranda. There is apart of him where he just wants to forget her completely, but it would be wrong. It's just that the past haunts him day in and day out. There is no way he can survive any of it. "I was in love with her," He breathed in and out, nodding his head back and forth, imagining the female's face once again, "And I can't let her slip away."


End file.
